


a cruel memory

by linoone



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, Sad, That's it, gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the illusion was lifted, Anton wasn't the only one suffering from the reality of what Folsense truly was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cruel memory

"Oh you're _much_ cuter than tall, dark and handsome who just went by."

Katia wasn't exactly sure how she'd become so distracted from her quest to successfully track down the Elysian Box, yet a few flirtatious winks and flattering remarks later, she found herself sitting rather uncomfortably inside the cabaret. How could she "unwind" with that woman-- Ilyana was her name, if she remembered correctly-- staring at her with such longing? Shouldn't there have been other patrons as well? Oh well. It would be impolite to leave now. Perhaps she was just lonely?

"There's no need to be shy, sweetheart. I won't bite unless you like that." The redhead chuckled, her curls bobbing with her movements.

A weak laugh escaped her lips as they returned to the loud silence that was only interrupted by the quiet buzz of the neon lights. The woman took the opportunity to inch closer to her, her hand slinking coyly across her thigh. Even in the dim cabaret, it was easy to see and feel the heat rising from her cheeks. The pink lights glowed brightly, illuminating the lady's smirking face. Katia couldn't help but be captivated, though she couldn't be sure if it was her beauty or her charm that made her speechless.

"I-I-" Her voice was only a weak stutter as Ilyana played with locks of her hair, tickling her rosy cheeks with them.

No. This woman was distracting her. She had come here to find her grandfather, not to be seduced. But just the tantalizing scent of her perfume was send her for another spell. Her shoulders drooped slightly as she eased into it, feeling her cares slip away in a dizzy haze, her mind clouded with other thoughts.

The redhead took of hold of Katia's chin, her touch both forceful and gentle at the same time. Before she knew it, lips were pressed against her own. Ilyana's kisses were different then any other sensation she had ever felt before. Each jerk of her jaw was another all-consuming kiss, one without regrets or promises. It made her worries vanish as she fell deeper down the rabbit hole.

All the actions after that collided into each other. As Ilyana's kisses became even more sensual and enticing, the purple-haired young woman shook off her pastel pink coat and it lay discarded across the room.

Unfortunately, her senses had finally returned to her. She pulled away, her nervousness returning as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her jacket was scooped up in her arms, lipstick staining her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go now." Her voice was nothing but a stutter that sounded childish to her own ears. "Perhaps..."

"Come back when you need to unwind, doll. I know you've got things to do." She winked in her direction, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "Don't leave me waiting for too long though."

Even as she walked back out and with her goal in mind, she couldn't shake the sweet smell of Ilyana's perfume from her mind.

\----------------

As the last fragments of the illusion melted away, Katia felt herself grow sad. That woman was all part of it. The only thing left of Ilyana and what happened in the cabaret was nothing but a cruel memory to haunt her.


End file.
